


Children of Satellite

by Petal_dancer



Series: Side stories: Soul Eater AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Deals, Developing Friendships, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer
Summary: Meister Crow Hogan makes a small deal with Rex Godwin.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Side stories: Soul Eater AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132559





	Children of Satellite

…

“ Hey crow? Can we go home? I’m tired..”

His weapon, a red haired little boy yawned in the reflection of his blade. A copper haired man with a few stories to tell gave a soft chuckle.

“ Hey don’t sweat it buddy! You did well today, even longer than last time! We’ll go home after this one alright?”

His weapon gave a lazy smile, it gave him life when one of the children in Satellite smiled. In a way he was a foster father to all the orphans on this island and at Martha's, he may have looked like an omen of death dressed in sleeveless clothing of blacks and grays on the streets, but to the children?

He’s an angel in disguise.

He didn’t have any mystical powers, despite what the letters from the Arcadia Movement would send to him on a semi monthly basis. Him changing weapons frequently almost on a weekly basis, his soul wavelengths had an easier time syncing together. Though he rarely performs resonance unless he’s certain that it wouldn’t hurt his weapons. Since Crow was significantly older and training ‘weaker’ weapons he was afraid of hurting them from his soul wavelength. Realistically he knew that it didn’t matter as long as their soul wavelengths were synced up. But that didn’t mean that the thought still crossed his mind. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to the kids he’s practically raising and training himself.

Crow carried his current weapon Rally Dawson, at his side. He may have been a dagger, but he was confident that his partner would gain an even greater power amongst the corrupted soul counter. Though since he was a child Crow firmly believed that he had to space out his huntings for souls. Mainly to stay on the down low from Security. He’s.. been in a few more fights than he cares to admit to Martha. But he still loves his foster mother all the same.

Though from the rooftops of satellite he could hear faint yelling and clanging of a fight. Hopping to a closer rooftop, there he spotted it; a bright burgundy soul. With a meister celebrating, “ We did it!”

Smirking, it was an easy chance to steal this one from them. 

_Now’s my chance._

Running off the top of the rooftop to slide down an old gutter barely supporting and breaking silently under his weight, he took a running chance. With his steps quietly hitting the dusty bricked streets of satellite, he grabbed the soul. Her partner was giving shouts to redirect her attention, but alas it was too late.

“ Thanks for the gift missy!”

Giving a proper salute, he didn’t hesitate to run off in a direction. Growing up in Satellite, he had the home advantage of hiding and losing others in the streets.

The key being, never looking back; and always lose your target to avoid confrontation. 

“ What do–HEY! GET BACK HERE!”

He wasn’t sure who he was stealing from today, but as far he could tell it was some prissy magenta haired girl from Duel Academy. Though, in some cases he's thought he's seen that similar shade before at least a handful of times, though what weapon she carried with her.. he couldn’t tell. Some sort of Scythe or farming tool, he didn’t care to stay for long to figure it out.

“ HA H A! NEXT TIME DON’T TURN YA BACK HUN!”

He let his footsteps echo against the grimy ground until he was certain that her insults and rapid clicks of heels against the cobbled streets ceased to follow him. Huffing and leaning against the sturdy structure of an apartment complex, Rally rematerialized into his human form. Him too taking a rest against the wall crow was leaning on. Crow gave a smile as he handed the corrupted soul to Rally.

_I gotta give her credit.. she did give a chase in heels._

“ Do you think they’ll find us here?” Crow gave a hearty laugh in victory, while wiping the sweat off of his forehead, a bit exhausted from that brief chase.

“Nah, we lost them a bit ago. If they did, that’s even more the reason for you to eat sooner, buddy.”

His face lit up with excitement as this was only his 10th soul he’s eaten under Crow’s care. Slurping up the soul happily with delight.

“ Thanks Crow! You’re the best meister!”

Crow ruffled Rally’s hair through his cap, smiling, earning a joyful bright laugh from Rally.

“ Not a problem at all Rally. Not a problem at all..”

Even if these kids were stuck in poverty, he wasn’t going to let their circumstances hinder their strength from becoming powerful weapons if they so wanted. It wasn't fair to them that they had to grow up with little access to money. 

…

Crow didn’t care much for Rex, always felt that he was a phony excuse for a person. Whether he was actually right or not was a different story. As Satellite born, Martha had always encouraged him to attend Duel Academy since he could enroll as Martha's 'son'. As that was what she did with Jack since he had a desire to topple the Gods since he was a child, Crow never had a desire to attend; feeling that his place was with Martha helping out with the children develop their own potential. Most of the children he worked with were weapons, as a disproportionate amount of them wandered to Martha's as their families didn't know how to deal with a child transmuting themself into a weapon at random points in the day. Martha, could see the potential Crow had as a meister at Duel academy and begged him to enroll, but alas, Crow wasn't a very good listener. 

Somehow not listening, landed him becoming Godwin’s personal apprentice instead. How he got to that point was bizarre, even to him. He’d get in fights with security in the past, usually because he was trespassing through the Momentum Outpost territory at 3 am. Crow, always had a suspicion about that tower as it looked and felt out of place despite the clean up of satellite. An eyesore for certain, but curiosity always got the better of him, which usually ended up giving Martha a call at 3am from Satellite's Facility center. He’d also take the corrupted souls from the Duel Academy students on assignment in the connected satellite sector. Which not techincally illegal compared to breaking and entering, but it certainly was giving a deragatory gestures to Godwin on his own platform so to speak. The outcry for corrupted souls to be for Duel Academy students only, didn’t make sense in the grand scheme of things to him, as long as a corrupted soul is vanquished it doesn’t matter who it goes too, right?

He was building up Rally’s strength as a weapon, as he was still too young to attend Duel Academy and still a bit poor. Thus earning the nickname, “Soul stealer” from students and some staff alike. Among his friends, he’s known as Crow ‘the bullet’, being fast on his feet did wonders in evading authority figures. Though today, his quick feet weren’t going to be enough to save him this time.

“Well well, if it isn’t the revered ‘soul stealer’. To think that I’d find you here.. You’re quite talked about in Duel Academy y’know. ”

The man himself with that long snow colored hair. Why he chose to grow his hair out was beyond him considering he’s never seen it pulled back for a fight or Duel Academy’s annual demonstration before the school year began. His presence always annoyed him, there was something just so.. rehearsed, about him. He couldn’t understand why, though he did have to wonder about how a man that buff, could have fairly soft looking hair before deciding on lots of conditioner and a strange hair care ritual of the sorts. 

“ Yeah, what ‘bout it?”

Crow lazily cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms while leaning against the heating radiator that was in desperate need of repair.

_What does he want with me?_

“ I have an offer for you, that not even you could refuse.”

Though he had been approached by man who was a general stick-in-the-mud. Rex Godwin, himself proposing an offer to Crow, to be an apprentice under his guidance due to the amount of strength he contains from his soul. Explaining that if the Arcadia Movement got a hold of him, it would be disastrous if he were to “disappear” under the public eye. Crow was always one to challenge authority, always willing to make a better bargain to outrank the previous one if needed. Crow smirking gave a small laugh.

“ AWhat makes you think _I_ would team up with _you_ of all people?"

A glint of deviousness flickered in Rex’s eyes. Knowing that Crow has a weakness and exploiting it to his own gain, only out of necessity.

“ Oh, I don’t think you’ll refuse. "

He turned around to let the children into Martha’s small makeshift orphanage. A pair of twins, wore similarly matching clothes, as if it weren’t for the deviation in hair styles, he wouldn’t have been able to identify the two of them apart. Rex brought the two of them forward introducing them as if he was their father.

“These two kiddos are Rua and Ruka. They’re twin weapons, guns M9's, I believe.”

The two children nodded with excitement.

“ I want you to pair with them, as they have unbridled strength but are unable to perform resonance since they'ven't had a meister to be fully compatible with yet. Their parents are constantly away on business, but these two personally train with me. Unfortunately, I can’t always be watching out for children due to the nature of my work. ”

Crow glared knowing that Rex purposely did this to prevent him from moving around freely. He didn’t care about the Arcadia Movement, he read the entire thing as a private school trying to scam money with a lack of accreditation. Nothing really more, besides, he'd rather help the children of Satellite then fall to the false beliefs of some organization, he had his own morals he was not going to budge from anytime soon.

“ Damn Rex, you’re using _children_ against me? You’ve really sunken to a new low, even for you!”

Rex rolled his eyes at Crow’s dramatic statements, though he continued on drifting away from the radiator feeling the creaky floorboards beneath his feet as two sets of eyes set upon a foster father of 15. Everytime he glanced into their eyes, he could see nervousness and lonliness much like the children of satellite before he accepted them as one of his own. Giving an internal breath, he made up his mind despite not wanting to believe that _he_ was going to make a _deal_ with _Rex Godwin_.

“ I’m assuming since they can’t properly take care of themselves.. I’ll accept your conditions. BUT only if I can freely visit the children at Martha’s when she’s not at Duel Academy. I know she teaches part-time, but I’m all they got left when Martha isn't here" 

Rex gave a confined smirk.

“ Noble but honorable terms.”

“ Aight it’s a deal then..”

He and Rex shook hands, sealing a deal between two people. As crow turned his attention to the two young children at Rex’s feet, with less nervous energy as their moods or at least one of their moods started to shift for the better. 

“Now then Rua and Ruka was it? It's nice to meet ya both! I’m Crow and starting today we're gonna be a team to defeat evil corrupted souls! ”

Rua had an amazing amount of energy, bursting at the seams; boasting how he’ll be the one to save the day against evil. Ruka, on the other hand, was a bit more reserved to herself. Avoiding Crow’s gaze, his guess was that Ruka either didn’t have any other friends besides Rua or preferred her brother’s company compared to other people.

_I'm going to have to earn her trust too, it seems that she's real shy. Maybe she'll open up more as time goes on._

Crow didn’t mind pairing up with literal children, as he is an adopted dad to the children under Martha’s care. Really he would ‘swap shifts’ with Martha when she’d leave for her shifts at Duel Academy. Crow took a seat cross legged on the creaky pine floor, cheerfully grinned at the two kids, looking up to them both.

“How about we spend some time together? What’d you two like to do?”

Rua, started to list an array of activities varying from watching cartoons, to get ice cream in downtown Neo Domino. While Ruka remained quiet at her brother’s rambunctious behavior. Between Rua’s chaotic energy of wanting to be a hero, Ruka’s meek determination to be stronger for her brother and Crow’s belief that all children should have an older figure to guide them; it worked out fairly well for him.

“ How about we get some ice cream or somethin? How does that sound?”

…

“So you guys live up here? All by yourselves?”

He couldn’t help but admire the open layout of the house. Despite the amount of room, it still didn’t feel quite like a home.. Not just yet.

“Our home is your home big brother Crow!”

He was definitely ill dressed for being within Tops. Getting dirty looks from other residents definitely reinforce that he was an anomaly. Though it didn’t stop him from admiring all the amenities in their home, as technologically advanced as it is.

“ Well, mom and dad are usually away on business in other countries. We still get gifts from them!”

Ruka took a sandwich out from the fridge, presumably her own lunch that she had made a day or two prior.

_Still.. Children shouldn’t be left alone._

Rua decided to slump onto the couch next to Crow, failing his arms out in excitement.

“ But big brother Yusei and big sis Aki are moving in with us soon! So it’ll be a party everyday!”

Crow couldn’t help but give a smile. Starting to make exaggerated gestures as he quizzed the twins on who Yusei and Aki is.

“ So who is Yusei? He’s not a big bad guy is he?"

Rua gave a giggle as Crow started to engage in a light play fight with him. 

“ No no! He’s a real good friend of ours, we’ve known him since forever! He comes from a long line of scythe weapons.”

Ruka shook her head in a playful manner still eating her food. Rua continued on, 

“He also lives in Tops, he wanted to move in with us because we’re alone a lot of the time. He doesn’t like us staying at home by ourselves. We can take care of ourselves! ”

Giving her brother a playful shove on the shoulder and a smirk fully knowing that she’s the one mainly taking care of everything in the house.

“ Oh please, you still sleep in during your online courses. I’m the one who has to wake you up while I’m in class!”

 _So..Yusei huh? I think I’d be fine with him. But Aki.. who’s she?_

"What about Aki? Is she a witch?”

Crow proceeded to make supernaturalistic noises, making rua laugh and ruka roll her eyes. 

“ Nah nah! Aki, she’s Yusei’s new partner!”

Ruka finished her sandwich as she spoke up, 

“ He’s really excited about her moving in with us. He doesn’t outwardly show it but he’s super cheerful when he’s come over to help clean up." 

Crow gave a playful attitude with the children, which made them do nothing but grin from ear to ear.

“Is that so?” _I think they’ll be fine._

Rua, brightened up facing his twin before turning back to their new meister.

“Crow! Why don’t you come live with us?”

Crow, reluctantly let his grin fade, turning away to prevent his sadness from soaking into the walls.

“ I can’t.”

Previously excited, their bubble of happiness deflated back to earth with a sudden pop.

“ Wait.. Why? “

The twins were disappointed upon this statement, thinking that they had to be the cause of their meisters displeasure.

“It’s nothing against you guys I swear. It’d just be too much for me to leave the kids back over in satellite all by themselves when Martha’s at Duel Academy.. As of now. "

Those last three words was all it took to bring hope back into the eyes of the twins. At the very least, they’d be a family once again!

In reality, Rex had requested that he live in the walls of Duel Academy for a while to ‘refine’ his skills with extra lessons that required him to be up on class grounds before the year came into full swing, while insisting that Martha had been given permission to leave and take care of the children at the shifts that he was at Duel Academy. _“To assess your true skill level as a meister”_ Rex would claim. _“That way you’ll be prepared when the time comes.”_ For what? Not even he was sure. 

He wasn’t sure what Rex was planning exactly, but that was a question for another time. Right now he needed to focus on the twins.

“Hey how bout we hit the town tonight!.. I’ve got a few friends around your age who’d love to meet you both!”

The twins gave a look to each other, not exactly bursting with energy from before. They’ve never been into Satellite and they knew better than to just set off with a stranger. The two were developing another idea in their minds instead.

“ Actually.. How about we bake cookies tonight? And then watch a movie?”

Crow was initially disappointed, though he realized that it’s a perfect activity to get to know the twins and sync their soul wavelengths together as a triad. Picking at his chin, he gave a smirk.

“Say.. That’s not a bad idea! Last one to the kitchen has to clean up!”

He parkoured off the couch and pretended to trip, as the twins squealing and laughing in competitive delight running into the kitchen.

_I like these two.. We’re gonna have a blast together._

…


End file.
